Any Time Will Do
by Lambinator
Summary: The pro hero Deku was known for being able to take anything on with a bright smile. However, being accused of being his own father was enough to make that smile falter, apparently. Time travel, Izuocha.


**A/N: Hello reader! Before we get started here's just a little key for different text types. Hope you enjoy. Also, some more details on my other story, Wrong Side, at the end of the chapter.**

'_thought'_

**ALL MIGHT BUFF VOICE/YELLING**

_text_

* * *

**Any Time Will Do**

* * *

'_What the hell?'_

The pro hero Deku cursed in his head, too shocked by the sudden change in his surroundings to curse out loud. His brow furrowed as he looked around before crossing his arms and stroking his chin. "Must have been a teleportation quirk, doesn't look like I'm too far away from where we originally were.." He muttered to himself. He was stood at the U.A entrance before he jumped off, grateful that school wasn't sending the students home yet. He was honestly so happy that he was the role model to aspiring heroes that All might was for him, but teenagers latching onto you tends to slow down your hero work.

It was a bit of a long jump, and during it, he let his thoughts wonder. He scanned the ground for the villain. Izuku thought back to how uneventful the day had been before he'd run into him while he was patrolling the district. Then some British, cliché villain decided to go straight for the top hero, as most villains who're hungry to prove themselves do.

'_What was his name again?' _Izuku chuckled briefly. _'Something very British, Aldershot? Yea that sounded about right.'_

He just hoped that he'd be the same as most villains he faced nowadays, barring a few. What good would it be if he was late to their 2nd anniversary dinner? He smiled, knowing the answer. His wife was always understanding about the demands of his hero work, after all her own work often hindered on their time together as well.

He sighed. He couldn't wait for tonight, it was strange sleeping in an empty bed again in so long, since she'd left to do a course on advanced natural disaster rescue training, which was unfortunately out of town. She'd only be back for tonight and another 2 days before having to continue, he'd already scheduled to have tomorrow off in advance.

He finally landed smoothly, long gone were the days he stumbled. He looked around, searching for the villain, but as he looked around, he realised something was terribly off.

His brow furrowed as he focused on a lamppost. He was sure that was broken last time he was here, which was 5 minutes ago.

As he continued to look around, he also noticed that the street seemed newer than before. The pavement was less cracked and damaged, and the buildings that he was sure he remembered to be worn out and mostly abandoned, were almost shining from how well they were taken care of.

Of course, there was no sign of the villain either.

He decided to jump to the town centre, and on his way he also noticed that the buildings just looked different. Some of them still looked old, but not old enough in his opinion. He tended to avoid the town centre unless it was necessary as he would always attract most people's attention, while he honestly loved giving autographs to hopeful children and admiring adults, he hated getting swarmed and overwhelmed. So, when he landed in an alleyway, and casually walked into the town centre in his **hero **uniform and no one even seemed to notice him he realised that there was something deeply wrong. The only glances he was getting, were from people who seemed to be only mildly curious.

"What the hell?" He said out loud this time, finally deeming it a curse worthy situation. He gritted his teeth in more thought before checking the watch that he had attached to his right glove.

'_She should be getting off the train soon. I'll meet her there and ask if she's noticed anything.' _He reasoned to himself.

* * *

It was a nice quick "flight" to the train station. He had a few people eyeing him due to his outfit but could tell that they didn't recognise him as a hero. It was more like they were wondering where they'd seen him from, and Deku rarely got those kinds of looks anymore. He waited there for an hour, Ochako still not showing up from any of the trains. He began to think she'd given him a wrong time, but something stopped his thoughts the moment he saw it.

A boy with unruly green hair, freckles and backpack that was far too yellow, and shoes which were far too red and dressed smartly in his U.A uniform. was holding his phone in his scarred right hand and seemed very interested in whatever he was looking at.

Izuku's jaw dropped as he watched the boy walk through the crowd, sticking out like a saw thumb. The boy didn't notice him waiting by the exit, as he seemed focused on his phone.

Izuku Midoriya did not throw swear words around, the fact that he used them at all was a testament to how long he'd known Katsuki Bakugo. Izuku only ever used them when he either stubs his toe, steps on Lego, or takes a hard hit from a villain that's giving him a rough time.

"What the fuck?!" Tumbled out of his mouth, much to the disapproval of an older lady who scolded him. He winced before bowing and mumbling out an apology. He walked through the crowd a little bit before asking a stranger for the date.

"It's the 29th of March bud." The guy raised an eyebrow.

Izuku's eyes widened, by that alone, that meant his anniversary was 7 months away. Izuku then bit his lip. "What's the year?

The stranger eyed him strangely for a moment before answering. "2220."

* * *

Young Midoriya laughed as he neared his home, chatting away in the now called '2-A Chatroom' It was nice to finally go back to the household he'd grown up in, and he was happy that he could keep his mother company for a day.

A noise made him stop.

He shoved his phone in his pocket before turning around. He saw a similarly scarred hand waving out of an alleyway, the person out of view.

"Before I step out, you have to promise not to freak out okay? I need your help." He stated, knowing that it's always hard for him to refuse when those magic words that he added onto the end.

Young Izuku thought the voice sounded familiar. "Who are you?" He asked cautiously. Why would he freak out? He saw the stranger slowly step out. Izuku had gotten changed out of his hero costume into some more casual wear, a blue t-shirt with black jeans, the last thing he wanted to do was attract any unnecessary attention. He saw young Izuku's jaw dropped. He was not prepared for what he asked, however.

"Are you.." Young Midoriya began. "Are you my dad?!"

It was older Midoriya's turn for his jaw to drop. "**NO!** FATHER AND SON DON'T HAVE MATCHING SCARS!" He gestured to his arm.

Young Izuku looked at it, seeming even more confused. "What..?" He breathed out, his brain spewing out theories, you could see the gears in his head turn.

The older greenette sighed before folding his arms. "I got hit by a quirk." He began, which pulled the younger of the two from his thoughts. "I thought it was a teleportation quirk at first, but obviously I was wrong."

"What?"

"Oh boy.." Deku gulped, worried that he'd set off one of his own mind frenzies unintentionally.

The schoolboy was silent and staring for a good minute or so.

"C-can you just say what's happening clearly.. I really think I need to hear it." The student asked.

"I'm Izuku Midoriya, also known as the pro hero Deku, Japan's num- Actually.. I don't want to spoil anything.." He mumbled, realising it wouldn't be smart if he told him.

'_So.. is this me.. from the future, a quirk like that really exists?!' _The hero-in-training's mind finally caught up. He looked at the arm of the older Deku's again to see if he earned himself anymore scars. However, he was distracted when he saw light being reflected off a small object on his other hand's finger.

Young Izuku's face grew red upon noticing the wedding ring before he covered a hand over his mouth to stop himself from yelping aloud. The time traveller noticed before smiling softly and raising it up to look at it himself.

"Forgot how easily I got embarrassed." He mused, before he took a few steps closer, inspecting his younger self, the younger Izuku was at the same eye level as his lips. "Don't worry, someone'll iron that out of you eventually."

The schoolboy stuttered "E-eh?! What do you mean?" So many questions were raiding his mind.

The adult of the two sighed before running a hand through his hair. "We shouldn't talk here, I'll tell you in my room, you still live with mum right or have you already moved in with..." He trailed off at the end, not wanting to mess his future up somehow by telling him something he did not need to know.

He cherished his current life, he truly did. Even the thought of returning to a future without her by his side rocked Izuku to his core.

"I live with my mum, who else do I end up living with?" The teenager obviously was getting curious about his future. Only a chuckle to answer his questions.

"I'll meet you in my-" The eldest corrected himself "Our room, I'm gonna sneak in through the window, as I'm sure mum seeing me would give her a heart attack." And with that, he walked off, leaving the younger of the two baffled.

**( A/N From now on, older Izuku will be known as "deku")**

It took longer for Izuku to get to his room that his counterpart hand left for, he was surprised he even managed to make it there at all, as his mind was in complete disarray, trying to make sense of what was happening. Of course, there was the suspicion that this could be an impersonator, a good one at that. He opened the door to his room, finding Deku on his computer. Deku looked behind him before turning the office chair around so he was facing himself.

Izuku was staring Deku down.

"You don't trust me?" Deku raised an eyebrow before nodding. "Alright, that's fair, I wouldn't believe it either, but I happened to know where your mother's apartment is, where your room is. Surely that means something."

"It's still possible that you've been stalking me or something.." Izuku pressed on. "What's all might's real name?" Izuku questioned. His classmates didn't know, and he himself wasn't supposed to know, Gran Torino just happened to mention his name on the phone while Izuku was in another room, yet the door was open.

"Toshinori Yagi." Deku answered with no hesitation, catching Izuku off guard.

"My favourite meal." Izuku persisted.

"Katsudon"

"Mother's maiden name."

"The same as your surname, Midoriya."

"The quirk I was born with.

Deku seemed surprised by this question. He eyed Izuku for a moment before sighing. "_We_ weren't born with one."

"Oh my god, so you're really-"

"Yes."

"And I get married?"

"Yes." Deku sighed.

"And I make it as a pro hero?!"

Deku then flashed Izuku one of his biggest smiles, one filled with pride as he put his hand on Izuku's shoulder. "Yes."

"W-what rank am I?" Izuku bit his lip.

"Oho, you'll find out when you're my age." Deku chuckled, leaving Izuku pouting.

"W-wait.. If you got here from a quirk which displaces you in time.. how do we get you back?" Izuku suddenly seemed worried.

"I'm not entirely sure." Deku admitted, scratching the back of his head, a habit he had picked up. "If you take me with you to U.A tomorrow, I'm sure we'd have a better chance of finding out."

"Oh.. So do we just be honest and say who you really are?" Izuku wondered.

"Of course not!" Deku placed his hands on his hips. "Just say I'm your brother or something who works in America."

"You'd have to speak good English for that to be believable." Izuku mumbled as he stroked his chin.

Deku raised an eyebrow at him with a small smirk. Izuku gasped. "No way.."

"Yep, fluent. Spent 2 years there going from state to state." Deku confirmed.

"Oh come on! At least tell me when I get around to doing that!" Izuku pleaded.

"No point, you'll get to it when you get to it."

Izuku let out a small grumble. "Anyways, we can just say I'm your brother, though we'll have to come up with a name."

"Just say you're my dad, it'd be easier." Izuku shrugged.

"EH!? I'm 24!" Deku yelled rather loud, a little bit insulted that he was mistaken to be much older than he truly was.

Their mother's voice could be heard from the other side of the door.

"Izuku honey, are you okay? Did your voice drop again-" Inko had begun but cut herself off once she opened the door and got a look at her sons.

"Oh my.." She trailed off as she started falling backwards, feeling suddenly lightheaded

"Mum!" Both Izuku's said at the same time, both rushing to catch her, Deku getting to her first, before easing her over to Izuku.

"I'll hide in the closet." Deku whispered before doing so.

Inko woke from her daze a few moments later, looking at Izuku, the way he was holding her made it look like he had just caught her.

"Mum! Are you okay?" Izuku asked tentatively.

Inko blinked before looking around, breathing a sigh of relief. "I really should go to the doctors; I swore I was seeing double.."

"W-well, if it happens again, book an appointment, okay?" He helped his mother to her feet.

"Mm, anyways, dinner should be done soon. I'm making your favourite." Inko patted her boy's shoulder. "I can't get over how much you've grown since I last saw you." She pouted before leaving. When Izuku did manage to come round on the off chance after a school day, she always left her son to rest, and then they would talk and catchup at dinner time, as she understood that U.A schooldays can be quite exhausting for him.

Izuku silently thanked his mother for being so considerate.

"You can come out now." Deku climbed out the closet, barely managing to fit in the first place.

"So.. Why can't you be my dad again?" Izuku asked, sitting down on the edge of his bed, Deku sat down on his office chair.

"I'm 24, and to most people, I actually look it." He grumbled slightly. "If I was your dad I would've had to have made you when I was 9."

"Can't you just say you're 30?" Izuku tilted his head.

"Do you think having a kid when you're 15 is better?" He was about to yell again but caught himself.

"I don't know, you're the one who fooled around… Hypothetically." Izuku trailed off, and Deku facepalmed.

Izuku and Mirio had become closer as friends, and from the time they'd spent together, Izuku had developed a funny bone.

And Deku was hating it right now.

"I'm not being your dad." He groaned out. "I'm about as clueless as you as to what it means to be a dad."

"I mean.. surely you've been preparing for it right? You're married and all.." Izuku pointed out.

"We haven't talked about- Hey! Stop making me open up, You're not supposed to know anything."

"Sorry.. I didn't actually mean to.." Izuku trailed off.

Deku ran a hand through his hair again. "I'll be your older brother, Daiki Midoriya, I work for a.. Hero agency in the U.S and am visiting U.A on the grounds of helping to improve the top hero schools in the U.S."

"I guess that sounds believable.. but, we look exactly alike, you really do just look like me but older." Izuku pointed out. "I know siblings can look similar, but they don't look identical."

"So what do you suggest we do about it?" Deku questioned.

"We should dye your hair." Izuku suggested.

"No way."

"What? Why not, it'd ease suspicion!" Izuku was surprised from his refusal. Izuku would've done so had the positions been switched.

"My wife likes my hair as it is, I don't want to risk it not going back to the same shade." Deku folded his arms sternly, obviously planning to not waver on the issue. "Nor will I cut my hair."

Izuku nodded, laying back on his bed and looking at the ceiling. This morning, he was just having a normal day, how had it gotten so crazy so quickly?

"The only people we'll tell will be Nezu and some of the teachers." Deku then blinked. "Ooh! I should go and buy a suit to look more professional tomorrow." Deku suddenly stood from his chair, opening the window before sitting on the windowsill.

Izuku sat up before he jumped. "H-Hey! Do you want me to go with you?!" Izuku called.

Deku shook his head, looking back at him before sticking his thumb up. "Enjoy your dinner, besides, we'd look even more suspicious if we went out in public together." Deku pointed out, before jumping out the window.

* * *

Deku came back much later into the day, 22:35 to be specific, just as Izuku was preparing to go to bed. Deku had bought a decently priced suit with the only cash he had in his wallet; he couldn't use his card as his bank account didn't exist yet.

He'd taken so long because he had decided to do some hero work, despite being in casual clothes, his hero costume was stuffed in Izuku's closet.

They slept heads or tails that night, Deku waking up earlier to leave the apartment before Inko woke up.

Once Izuku left after waving goodbye to his mother, and promising to call her tonight, they met up by the stairs to entrance.

Deku's suit was a dark green with a green striped tie, which was tied properly. His suit Jacket was left open.

"You should teach me how to tie.." Izuku suggested.

"Hmm.. No." Deku said simply.

"Wow, I grow up to be very unhelpful." Izuku mused, oblivious to the fact that Deku said so for his sake.

After all, his wife teaching him to tie was a very fun experience.

They then started walking up the steps to the entrance, before Izuku stopped, grabbing Deku's wrist to stop him as well. "Wait! U.A have sensors, you need an authorised key card." Izuku pointed out, Deku pulled his one out from his pocket.

"I'm lucky I had it on me." Deku stated, before they carried on.

"So.. What are we gonna do?" Izuku asked, looking up at his older self. "Should I just go to my classes?"

"No, I think it'd be more believable if you backed me up." Deku claimed. "Besides, you're always on top of your classes, missing a few minutes of homeroom time shouldn't have that much of an impact." He chuckled.

A few students stopped to stare, mumbling on their predictions of who the suited Midoriya was. The most common being Izuku's dad.

Thankfully, they hadn't ran into any 2-A students, but that didn't stop Deku from gritting his teeth with every 'is that Midoriya's dad'. They both seemed to hold their breath when they walked past the 2-A classroom on their way to the teacher's lounge, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Midoriya?" Kirishima's voice was filled with surprised.

"Yes?" Both Izuku's answered simultaneously answered, even turning around at the same time, in the same manner, both their eyes widening in realization.

Kirishima's mouth was gaping as he looked at them, waiting for an explanation.

The two greenettes looked at each other in mild alarm, their minds blank on what they should say.

Deku may have grown, but his social skills were still below average, even if they had improved greatly.

Deku still slipped up in interviews, froze up in conferences, and got lumps in his throat at certain questions.

Even though Kirishima was one of his friends, this was a Kirishima that he wasn't familiar with.

"H-He's my dad!" Izuku finally said after a tense moment.

You could see Deku's face grow all gloomy as he looked at his younger self, silently promising him revenge.

Deku cleared his throat before holding out a hand to Kirishima. "Hisashi Midoriya." Deku said with noticeable reluctance which made Izuku curious. "Pleasure to meet one of my.. um.. son's friends."

"Like hell that's your dad Deku!"

Deku and Izuku's eyes widened. Bakugo had been to their house multiple times in Primary (Elementary for American readers) school. Izuku had even had a conversation with him recently about his father, as their friendship was slowly, but steadily progressing into a healthy rivalry between friends, no matter how much Bakugo wouldn't admit it.

"Your dad's been gone for years, and he doesn't even look like.. whatever that is.." He pointed at Deku. "His hair's black."

Izuku glared briefly at Deku before sighing. Bakugo had seen a picture of his father when he had been in his house.

Deku then raised his hand. "No Idea why my brother doesn't want to admit it, but that is what we are.." Deku tried to recover the situation.

"Don't buy it Notdeku, What's your quirk then, change your genes to almost identically match people or something?" Deku facepalmed before grabbing Bakugo's wrist, starting to drag him away, leaving a dumbfounded Kirishima.

"GET THE HELL OFF ME FUCKING NOTDEKU!" Bakugo started struggling, small explosions being emitted threateningly before they rounded a corner, out of sight.

"O-oi!" Kirishima began before Izuku stopped him from following.

"I'm really, really sorry!" Izuku bowed repeatedly. "But please trust us."

Kirishima eyed Deku for a minute before sighing. "If I think anything bad is going on, I'm telling everyone, okay?" He went back into the classroom.

After a few minutes, Deku returned with Bakugo, who wore a silently with a shocked expression Bakugo walked into class silently.

Izuku then looked at Deku ridiculously. "What did you do to him?"

Deku raised an eyebrow. "What? I just told him something about himself that even you don't know yet."

"Huh? So, he knows who you are..?"

"Yea.. But now he'll play along with me being your brother." Deku then frowned. "But now we have Kirishima to worry about.."

"Oh my.. Let's just hurry up and get to the principle's office before anyone else asks who you are.." Izuku sighed, and Deku nodded in agreement.

* * *

At first, they had Nezu laughing, thinking it was a joke, even if it was out of character for Izuku.

Then the suited Midoriya handed him his hero licence, something that couldn't have been faked, which had the time it was made. Deku made sure Izuku didn't get to see it, much to the younger Midoriya's disappointment.

Nezu sat back in his chair, his face unreadable, both Izuku's leaned forward in theirs, nervous on his response.

Nezu finally broke the silence after a few tense moments. "I have to say, seeing my students at graduation, and even later in their careers, compared to how they were when the started, is something that fills me with pride." Nezu then looked between them. "But seeing the direct comparison is just downright weird."

Deku chuckled, while Izuku breathed a sigh of relief.

Nezu sipped from his tea. "Have you told All Might?" He questioned, looking to the smaller Midoriya, however his answer came from the other one.

"We plan on doing that if we run into him. I want to put off giving him a heart attack for as long as possible." Deku smiled.

"I see, that might be a smart call. I have a feeling that seeing how you turn out would lead to him becoming too prideful too early, might make him think that he can sit back."

"Oh I wouldn't worry about that, in my time he often insists that he didn't do anything more than give me his quirk." He then turned to Izuku. "When you graduate, look him in the eyes and tell him 'You're the reason I'm here, holding this hero license.' One of my many regrets is that I didn't stress that enough to him, and he doesn't believe me whenever I tell him nowadays."

Izuku blinked, before nodding.

Nezu took another sip from his tea before placing it back down on his desk. "Now, I'm guessing you're here to get some help in looking for how to reverse this quirk?"

"Well, yes, there's that but there's also something else." Deku admitted. "yesterday, when I was buying this suit I realised that I can't use my card because my bank account.. y'know, doesn't get made until the year 2222."

"You want a job?" Nezu tilted his head. Deku nodded in confirmation.

"Just as an assistant or whatever, I'd even take janitor." Deku bowed.

Nezu stroked his chin. "Hmm, Aizawa has had to aid All might with his combat classes ever since his retirement. Would combat instructor suit you?"

"That'd be perfect." Deku smiled in appreciation.

"E-eh?! I don't think that's a good id-" Izuku had begun.

"It'd certainly be interesting to see how much you can teach yourself." Nezu mused. "I'm curious."

"Aha, he's got a lot to learn." Deku looked at Izuku, folding his arms.

"How do we get past the fact that we have the same quirk?!" Izuku asked incredulously.

"Well, you could say that your father possessed this quirk, and that it passed down to both of you. It's rare, but not impossible for two children of the same parents to get the exact same quirk as each other." Nezu reasoned.

Izuku sighed before nodded, he was still a little concerned at the idea of his future self being a part of his high school life, even if it was only temporary.

He hoped it was only temporary, before things got even more out of hand.

Nezu sent Izuku on his way back to class, keeping Deku behind.

* * *

"So what'd your shitty brother want then?" Bakugo leaned back in his seat to ask Izuku, Aizawa had yet to make his appearance.

Sero leaned over. "Midoriya's got a brother?"

"U-um.. Yea, he works over in America at an agency and doesn't visit much.." He mumbled, fiddling with his hands.

"Woah! You seem to know so many people in the business.." He mused.

Izuku was about to say something before Aizawa finally entered. The class immediately went silent.

"Good morning, only notice I have for today is that we have a new teacher. You'll probably recognise him." Aizawa turned to face the door he had left open intentionally. "If you'd introduce yourself that'd be great." Aizawa said with his usual monotone voice, before sitting down at his desk.

Deku walked in with a large grin and a wave before standing at the podium, despite his face, he was incredibly nervous on the inside.

'_How the hell do I teach?!'_

* * *

_**A/N As some of you might be able to tell, I got this idea from reading a fanfic called 'Timewarp', I had quite a bit of fine writing this chapter, but unfortunately I doubt this will see another update anytime soon, as I'm focusing on my other story, 'Wrong Side', speaking of which, a new chapter of that will most likely be up before the month's over! The chapter for it currently has 2500ish words, but it's only gotten through the first half of what I want it to cover. Been having a lot of fun writing villain Izuku in it, it gives me a lot of creative freedom c:**_


End file.
